Touch sensitive displays (also known as “touch screens” or “touchscreens”) are becoming more common in computing devices. Computing devices such as notebook computers, desktop computers, smart phones, and other portable and non-portable computing devices may utilize a touch sensitive display as a user interface. The touch sensitive display may be used to display a keyboard and/or a numerical keypad such as a ten key layout.